


Dragon Bound

by Faylinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Harry Potter, D/s, Drarry, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oral Sex, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faylinn/pseuds/Faylinn
Summary: Harry feels that being the Saviour of the Wizarding World, an Auror and the Golden Boy gives him too many responsibilities and control over people (which he dislikes) and sometimes all he needs is to lose control and give it to someone else, namely Draco Malfoy.





	1. The Date - Harry’s POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfiction (ever!) and I hope you enjoy it. It is also my first time writing BDSM-related stories and even sex scenes (which will happen in following chapters). The tags aren't full yet since I haven't written future chapters yet, I will edit them as I go. Hope you enjoy my work!

I am the Saviour of the Wizarding World. I defeated the Dark Lord. I’m also an Auror and one of the most important agents of the Ministry of Magic. Everyone expects me to be perfect, to marry Ginny Weasley, to become Minister of Magic before my 30’s, father two kids who are to be sorted into Gryffindor and follow in my footsteps. Everyone wants Harry Potter, the _Boy-Who-Lived_ , to be the perfect example of what a hero should be.

Instead I’m Harry Potter, the _Boy-Who-Gets-Drunk-At-Two-AM-in-a-Muggle-Bar._ Not bad either. My relationship with Ginny didn’t last, I knew it wouldn’t. At first I thought we could overcome our problems but they became too evident to avoid: She didn’t have a cock. And, unfortunately, the Saviour of the Wizarding World likes cock. Specially when I’m tied up to a St Andrew's Cross with flogger marks on my back, my ass and my chest while being fucked senseless. I am everything but what they expect of me.

Molly and Arthur didn’t mind when me and Ginny broke up. Hermione understood, in fact, she ended up telling me that she always suspected that I might be more interested in blokes than I was in girls but she wasn’t sure. For Ron it was a shock. He didn’t speak with me for over three weeks and, when he did, Hermione forced him to. Luckily it’s been one year since that and Ginny left the country and went to Italy to play Quidditch for an italian team and only comes home once a month, during which I avoid the Burrow. Ron and I started speaking again after a while but I don’t think we’ll ever be close again, unfortunately, since he doesn’t necessarily approve of my “lifestyle choices”, as he says. He respects them but doesn’t like it. We see each other a couple of times a month, when I go over to his and Hermione’s place for dinner or at a bar for a pint or two with the rest of the Gryffindors from our Year.

I see Hermione weekly. She also works at the Ministry, at the Department of Mysteries, and we go out for tea every Friday before she leaves for home and before I go to the nearest Muggle bar to start my weekend of drinking and fucking (or being fucked). My life is a mess, it has been so since the war ended. Only alcohol and pain can ease the pain (or lack of it, I don’t even know…) but even that’s not enough. Something is missing.

Hermione says I need someone in my life that is there for me, that loves me and can help me overcome my traumas and heartaches, like Ron did for her and she did for Ron. At first she advised me to go to a Mind Healer but why would I? So they would recommend some potions and disregard it as a need for attention or a mild-depression? No thank you, I prefer to spend my Galleons elsewhere.

She then decided to force me to try and date again, even introduced to the Internet and dating websites and groups, to see if I could find someone besides the random shags in dark alleys behind pubs. At first I wasn’t that interested because, let’s face it, who would want to date me? Yes I know the thrills of dating the Boy-Who-Lived might be interesting but, deep down, where would I find someone that could deal with all the baggage I carry? Especially my… peculiar tastes. You see... I need pain. I need to feel controlled, tamed, restricted, whatever you call it. I need someone to take control and make me feel safe, secure, isolated, to feel like myself. There’s no way I would find someone who is willing to do that, not outside clubs and dungeons and I already go to those weekly in the Muggle-side of London because no one can know that the Perfect Boy likes being someone’s submissive or slave… Or whore. That’s where spend my weekends, getting release from the outside world. Losing myself... in my own self.

But Hermione insisted I should give it a try and I decided to accept my fate. After a couple of days sorting my internet skills I discovered an online group for people interested in BDSM and decided to join under an alias. After all, no one could know that the Golden Boy liked being bound, gagged and fucked… hard. After a couple of days chatting with random strangers I found him. We connected instantly and started talking. I loved his humour, the way he made me laugh. The things he said to me… I even stopped going to bars and getting plastered, I just wanted to talk to him, non-stop. After two months of speaking via chat - and having several kinky chat sessions of which my cock still throbs upon remembering - we decided to meet in person. He said he had a private dungeon somewhere in his flat and that we could go out for dinner and, if we both agreed upon it and everything went smoothly, we could go back to his place and round up our night.

So here I am at half past seven at the bar of the greek restaurant we agreed upon, waiting for him to arrive. I asked Hermione for help on what to wear, she knows I’m here on a date but no more details, I don’t need her to deduce any more about my peculiar tastes. She thought that a grey t-shirt with some black jeans and dark boots would be the perfect outfit for a casual night out. I just hope I’m not too… shabby looking. I don’t even know his name, only his codename:  “ _DragonLust_ ”.

Every time the restaurant door opens I instinctively glance at it, nervous and waiting. I don’t even know what he looks like, why am I even looking at the door? We agreed meeting at the bar and ordering the same drink, an old scotch (the man sure knows his drinks) with three ice cubes. I’m already on my second drink, my nerves are driving me insane.

Suddenly the door opens and I see the person I least expected to see at a Muggle Restaurant: Draco Malfoy. It’s been years since I’ve seen him, ever since the trials after the War. He’s… different. He’s wearing this black shirt with silver snake-shaped cuffs and the most sexy skinny jeans I’ve ever seen. I almost got a hard-on just looking at him. How can Draco Malfoy have become so… irresistible? After the initial shock at seeing such a hot Malfoy, reality hits: Malfoy’s here. Which means he’s going to see me on a date with a man! I’m doomed. I’m going to be on the cover of the Prophet for weeks! My mind is racing, what can I do? Should I run? That would be too obvious. I could leave quietly but that would also be a bit suspicious since he just walked in. And he’s headed over to the bar. I’m so done. He sits two chairs away from me and looks at me.

“ _Potter._ ” He says in that cold voice of his. That posh tone that makes it seem like he’s above everything else, like nothing can touch him. “ _Malfoy_.” I answer back.

He turns his head, no reply, and speaks to the the bartender “ _An old scotch with three ice cubes please_ ”. My heart stops. I look down at my own drink and up at him again with a shocked face. He’s looking at me again and his eyes widen when looking at my drink. He doesn’t even notice when the bartender delivers him his drink.

“ _YOU?_ ” we both say, in perfect synchrony. We just stare at each other, mindblown and all I can think is: This is going to be a terrible night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the first chapter! Next chapter will come soon, it will be Draco's POV of this scene! Please feel free to leave kudos, comments and lots of love!


	2. The Date - Draco’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter to my fanfiction, hope you enjoy it! :) This is Draco's POV of the first scene and how things are working for him after the War.

After the War not much was left for me. The Malfoy name was tainted with the mistakes of my ancestors, namely my father. No matter where I went or what I decided to do I had to carry that burden, the burden of my mistakes. I had to carry that damned mark that no matter what I did to hide it, it would always come back. I even tattooed a dragon over it and the next morning the fresh ink just went down the drain and the mark stood there. As a reminder of my choices, of my past and my torments.

Life was very hard, it took me almost a year to finally get a job. I didn’t want to own a part of the Malfoy fortune nor anything related to my family, in fact. I sold my belongings, got a job at a potion shop in Diagon Alley called _Potio Antiquus_ and a small room on the first floor. After a couple months of hard work I was able to rent my own flat with two bedrooms, a living room and a kitchen with a small fireplace. It was home. I always kept to myself, never made friends - not that I wanted to, of course.

After a while my life started to get back on track. The troubles of the War were long forgotten, I lost touch with my family and only talked with my mom on Christmas and her birthday. I didn’t even spoke to my father, not that there was any reason for it since he made it clear what he thought of me  I came out as gay and when I got my own place. And, at that, I finally got the courage to cut all ties and live my own life, the way I wanted it.

All this time alone gave me the opportunity to learn more about myself, to explore the desires and wants I always wished to explore. I discovered I like to be in control. I like to control others. I think this aspect of myself comes from never having any independence when I was younger and under my Father’s domain. I was his son, his heir and all my actions and choices had to reflect the principles and virtues of House Malfoy.

Not anymore. Now I’m Draco and I can be what I damn well please and I’m a Dominant or Master, whatever you call it. I like to be in control, in fact I need it. I need that power, that sense of confidence and control. I love to hear them whimper with my touch, to satisfy them, to make them scream of pleasure and beg for more, beg for me, for my cock, my hands, my mouth.

That’s what lead me to start going to BDSM clubs and dungeons, to create my own dungeon and immerse myself in this lifestyle. The second bedroom in my flat has been redecorated to fit my taste and it became my private dungeon in case I find someone that I feel deserves a bit more than what a club or a standard dungeon can offer. It has happened: We meet at a club, I bring them over to my flat and we spend a night of pleasure and torture until morning. The rules are simple: No other rooms besides the dungeon - not even the bathroom - and no staying the night. As soon as the session is over, they leave and we never speak again. I don’t want feelings, I don’t want love. I want control and fucking, it’s easy and practical.

Yet… The unexpected happen. I decided to try this Muggle invention called the Internet. I must admit for people who never lived using magic they can sure come up with the wildest things. I decided to join some BDSM pages and I found him: “BoundStag”. The name was peculiar but I decided to strike up a conversation. We were a perfect match. We spoke for months on end, I would even leave a bit earlier from work just so I could go the Muggle café near the entry to Diagon Alley to talk to him before I went home. After about two months of talking I suggested we should meet. I have a nice dungeon in my flat and we don’t need to go to clubs, we could just go for a dinner in order to get to know each other a bit better and, if he was willing, we would go up to my flat and have ourselves the night.

So we decided to meet at the Greek Restaurant downtown, a small muggle place but one of the owner is a witch and there’s a floo connection near the kitchen. I know he’s a Wizard too so we can just easily go from there to my flat, if we so decide. I never force them to go anywhere, that’s not my job. They have to want it. If he wants, we’ll go. If he doesn’t, I’ll pay the bill and part ways.

We agreed to meet near the bar of the restaurant at around eight. I decided to wear my best outfit but, look casual all the while, with the subtle note of my snake-shaped cuffs. I am a Slytherin, after all.

As I’m nearing the bar I become a bit anxious since it is the first time I’m meeting someone off the Internet. What if it turns out to be a kid just playing with me? What if it’s an old man just wanting some young blood? I need to keep these thoughts out of my head.

As I open the door to the restaurant and step into the warm and enjoyable atmosphere of the place my eyes are drawn to the bar and I see him: Potter. What is Saint Potter doing here? I can’t believe this, first time I decide to meet with someone I don’t know and Potter is here. And he looks… brilliant. Stunning actually. I had heard that he became more brooding and mysterious when he broke up with the Weasel-girl but this is something I was not expecting. Still, I need to do something since I don’t want half of the Ministry of Magic to know that Draco Malfoy likes meeting men at a Greek Restaurant to partake in the “greek way”. I decide to try and play it cool, reaching for the bar and sit a couple of chairs away from him.

“ _Potter_.”

“ _Malfoy_.” he replied. That deep voice of his is even deeper nowadays.

I decided to ignore him and turned to the bartender “ _An old scotch with three ice cubes please_ ”. I just have to wait until he arrives, it probably won’t be long now, and then I can move to a table and let this be done with and not have to face Potter anymore. As I turn to Potter I see his eyes staring at me, shocked. I look at him and then at his drink: an old scotch with three ices cubes. You’ve got be kidding.

“ _YOU?!_ ” we both say, in perfect synchrony. When I thought this couldn’t get any worse than it already is, life has a way of surprising me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and feel free to leave comments, kudos and lots of love! ❤


	3. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys overcome the initial shock of seeing each other and finally sit down for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's our third chapter, hope you enjoy it :)

The two stared at each other for several minutes until the thought sunk in.

“ _Wait so… You’re DragonLust?_ ” said Harry, trying to avoid a chuckle.

“ _Oi, you’re not so inventive yourself Mr. BoundStag. Really? BoundStag? That’s the best you could come up with, Potter?_ ” Draco replied, bitterly. “ _Still, you’re making fun of my alias but it made you come didn’t? And I don’t mean to the restaurant only._ ”

Harry was speechless when the thought slipped into his mind: He had been flirting with Draco Malfoy. He’d been masturbating while talking with Draco Malfoy. He blushed a bit and looked up at Malfoy who was staring at him with those stormy grey eyes that seemed to pull Harry in. He never did notice Malfoy’s eyes before. And Malfoy, in turn, was staring at Potter’s green eyes which he had also never noticed. He cleared his throat “ _Well, since we’re here might as well enjoy the night. Let’s choose a table, shall we?_ ” got up and headed  to a table, leaving Harry to drink the rest of his scotch and feeling its sting down his throat and chest while getting up and going after Malfoy, who was already making himself comfortable at a small table in the corner of the restaurant. It was comfortable and, discrete enough at the same time. The waiter arrived to get their orders and until then both men stayed completely silent, only looking at the menu. As soon as the orders were placed and they were left alone with nothing to distract them, they looked at each other and spent a couple of minutes doing just that: staring.  

“ _So… Potter likes to be told around, eh? I must admit, I always suspected you might have a couple of kinks but submission wasn’t one of them._ ” Draco smiled and sipped from his wine while Potter looked away.

“ _Well… I can’t say the same thing about you Malfoy. Being a Dominant suits you._ ” He replied, still trying to avoid Malfoy’s grey eyes. Harry wasn’t sure why but those eyes were too deep for Harry to look into. He was too afraid of losing something of his in them.

“ _Well, yes. It does._ ” Malfoy smirked. “ _Now about you. If I’m spending my night here at this restaurant with you, I want to know more, Potter. What makes you want to do this? I remember you saying something about drinking too much and spending too much time in dark alleys. What about clubs? Or dungeons? Ever been to those?_ ”

“ _Yeah. I go to some weekly, but on the Muggle-part of London._ ” Potter looked at Malfoy again “ _I don’t really want people in the Wizarding World to know about my…. preferences._ ”   
“ _Oh, of course. No one can know that the Golden Boy enjoys being abused, used, gagged, bound and mercilessly.... fucked._ ”. The way that last word came out from Malfoy’s lips was enough to make Potter shiver. And Malfoy noticed this because a small and mischievous grin found its way onto his lips. “ _Don’t worry Potter. Your secret's safe with me. After all I’m not a fan of being in the spotlight either. But you should try some dungeons in the Wizarding World, I will tell you that there is nothing like magic running through your skin while you’re being tied up and disciplined.”_ Malfoy licked his lips. _“But I can understand if you don’t want to. Now… I was wondering. Do your friends know? Of this taste of yours. They never seemed to be the most open minded bunch regarding devious behaviour._ ” Malfoy looked at Potter and noticed how his eyes were mirrors of his emotions. He was like an open book, ready to be read.

“ _They don’t know. And they can’t know, I don’t think they would understand. Hermione, sure. She’s pretty open minded and I think she even had a go at  some kinks with Ron - don’t ask me how I know that, because a drunken Ron spilling his sex-life is not something I want on my mind right now. Ron, on other hand, is a bit more… conservative. Especially taking into account that I dated his sister and dumped her which ended up being a factor for her leaving England. Let’s just say that he’s not that happy with me and we haven’t been close since then._ ” Harry sighed and reached for his glass of wine.

“ _Weasel and Potter not getting along? Now that's new and somewhat entertaining._ ” Malfoy smirked and then asked “ _When did you find out?_ ”

“ _What? That I was gay or like being gagged, beaten and pounded mercilessly?_ ” Harry replied, oblivious to the impact those words had on Malfoy’s body, especially his cock. “ _Both._ ” he replied, again with that smirk of his.

“ _A bit after the war. Me and Ginny dated for a while but I never found it… satisfying enough. It was always like something was missing, I just couldn't quite point out what. Then after a couple of months I got drunk and stumbled upon this nightclub and hooked up with a bloke. That's how I found out I preferred cocks._ ” He chuckled. “ _When I got home, and after getting over the prior evening’s damage, I sat down with Ginny and told her. We broke up, Ron never forgave me and she left the country. I started going to bars more and hooking up with random strangers. Once someone suggested I should try a different bar, turned out to be a dungeon. I went for a couple of times, just watching until I decided to join. And that's how it all happened._ ” He drank a bit of his wine. The food had already arrived but none of the boys seemed interested. “ _What about you Malfoy? Or should I call you Master?_ ” A smirk adorned Potter's lips.

“ _Malfoy is fine._ ” The blonde replied returning the look. “ _I knew since my time in Hogwarts. There were advantages of having a common room in a dungeon and sleeping in the same room as Blaise. He introduced me to several things he discovered back at home and wanted to put to the test. Fun times but we never matched. We both like to top. When the war ended…_ ” he stopped and looked into Potter's eyes. “ _Why am I telling you my life story? I thought we were just going to fuck_ ”.

“ _Well…_ ” Potter tried to reply but found that the words were missing from his mouth. Did he want to fuck Draco Malfoy? Or rather be fucked by him? “ _I think we could talk a bit first, no? After all, we’re no strangers. We know each other, even if we didn’t get along in the past._ ” Malfoy took a bite from his now cold dinner and glanced at Potter “ _I’m not one to talk about my private life, Potter. All I’m going to tell you is that I’m working at Diagon Alley and I like to fuck… hard. And that’s more than what I usually disclose to my fuck toys._ ” He smirked and looked into Potter’s eyes. Those eyes were deep enough for someone to lose inside, he needed to stop looking at them. But, before he needed to address the elephant in the room. “ _The question is do you still want to be my fuck toy for tonight, Potter?_ ” Potter was taken aback with the straightness of the question. He wasn’t sure. Did he? It was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. His past self would be disgusted at the idea but, right now, Harry was looking at Malfoy and wasn't so sure anymore. The slender body beneath those elegant clothes, those slim fingers, those thin lips saying his name. And those stormy eyes. He could imagine what it would be like to be tied up and feeling the spark on Malfoy’s fingers as he traced his body with them. His cock answered the question almost automatically but he was speechless. “ _Well.._ ” he began “ _I’m not sure. Do you want to? I am Harry Potter after all, that’s has got to be a kink of yours. Having full control over me_ ”. Malfoy was quick to reply “ _I don’t let my life or my past get mixed with my sexual life Potter. I do admit the idea of taming you is pretty attractive but I will not let our past have any influence in my Dominance skills. That’s not my method. And the choice is yours. I’m going to be honest, I won’t deny the proposal._ ” Harry was again surprised by the quick reply. He never thought of Malfoy having morals, especially when it concerned himself. “ _Yes. I am interested. All I ask is for you not to disclose it to anyone - including your Slytherin friends - regarding our encounter_ ”.

“ _You think very little of me Potter. Don’t worry, your dirty little secret is safe with me._ ” Malfoy replied with a wink. Harry was baffled, he couldn’t believe that Draco Malfoy had just winked at him. The rest of the dinner went peacefully, they ate their very cold meals, had dessert and Draco made sure it was him paying the bill. “ _I invited you Potter, and a Malfoy won't let you pay for his dinner. And a Dom even less. This is on me._ ” he said.

After dinner they quietly left to the kitchen area so they could access the Floo network. “ _Are you sure this is what you want, Potter? I don't want to be charged with a felony and have Aurors at my doorstep just because you might change your mind._ ” Malfoy asked. “ _I'm sure and don't worry, Merlin knows I don't want my entire workplace to know about this_ ". Potter replied, trying to hide his nervousness. He was still nervous and, at the same time, curious. He had sex with several men before and had been submissive to several Doms but never one that he knew since he was a child. He and Malfoy knew each other for so long, it felt weird. He was afraid to open himself and let go into Malfoy but, at the same time, he couldn't deny that the idea was arousing and decidedly irresistible. And Malfoy felt exactly the same thing, he and Potter were enemies for far too long and the idea of dominating him, however exciting, was also terrifying. But Malfoy wasn’t going let anyone know about that.

They stepped into the Floo and went to Draco’s apartment, arriving at his living room. Harry looked around the room and found it to be completely different than what he would expect from Draco Malfoy. The room was simple and with a very comfortable atmosphere. A small couch in the middle of the room with some bookcases in the back. A window on the right side with some puff couches scattered around. The kitchen was connected to the living room and separated by a small island where, Harry assumed, dinner took place. To his left were two doors, the main one and another which connected to the rest of the house. Malfoy walked towards the second door and opened it “ _Coming?_ ” he asked. Potter quickly followed finding himself in a small corridor with three doors “ _That’s the bathroom, you’ll need it when we’re finished. That’s the master bedroom, it’s locked don’t even think about it. It’s out of boundaries and that includes the access door through the bathroom, it’s also locked and protected against spells. This door here…_ ” he signaled towards the last door “ _is where we’ll be spending the rest of the night._ ” This time he turned towards Potter and looked him in the eyes “ _Scared, Potter?_ ” he asked, with that characteristic smirk of his. Potter chuckled and quickly replied “ _You wish, Malfoy_ ”.

Malfoy smiled and opened the door. The room was bigger than Potter imagined. It was dimly lit and its walls were shades of black and dark green. Very minimalist. Harry noticed that both the ceiling and right wall were covered with mirrors and, on the left side, there was a wall with several toys, instruments, plugs, chains… More than he ever expected. And, at the end of the room, stood Harry’s favorite piece: A Saint Andrew’s Cross. He took his time absorbing the room’s atmosphere and visuals and then, when he was able to see every detail, he turned to Malfoy who was waiting for him. “Let’s go over the rules Potter.” Malfoy said. “ _First of all you’ll address me as Sir or Master. We will use the color system for safe words, you’re familiar with that, I suppose? Red, yellow and green?_ ” he asked. “ _Yes, I know it_ .” Potter replied. “ _Good. Then that’s what we will use. Any limits that I should know? Any preferences?_ ”. Malfoy looked at Potter. He still couldn’t believe this was going to happen. On one end it seemed too good to be true, after all, he fantasised about fucking the Golden Boy several times during their Hogwarts years. And, by contrast, it seemed ludicrous that he was even agreeing to this. “ _I don’t have that many limits, I like it rough. It can include blood, handcuffs, blindfold, gags, plugs - I need lube though - chains. I don’t like humiliation though. Like praise, just not humiliation._ ” he said, turning his head towards Malfoy and focusing on his grey eyes. “ _Got that. Let’s get started then, shall we?_ ” he smiled and closed the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a favorite, thank you for all your support! Feel free to leave comments, kudos and love. I will appreciate it all! ❤


	4. The Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potter and Malfoy had their first night together at Malfoy's dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING THIS LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER. Not only it turned out to be bigger than I had planned but I also had a bit of health problems that ended up screwing my planning. But here it is! Hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Also a HUGE SHOUTOUT AND THANK YOU to the BEST boyfriend in the entire world that corrects my english and is my beta-reader for these fics. You're amazing, love you! ❤

“ _We can start by removing those clothes of yours. There’s no need for them here._ ”. Malfoy said while pointing at Harry’s clothes.

Harry began taking his clothes off while Draco headed to a small chest near the left side of the room. He opened it and took a black object from inside and hid it in his pocket. By now Harry was almost naked and Draco froze while looking at the vision of Harry Potter taking his clothes off. Auror training really did pay off, Draco thought. Harry had a very interesting physique, lean, toned, with defined muscles and abs and with a tan look to his skin. Harry removed the last piece of clothing and Draco had a clear view of Harry’s semi-erect cock. Draco had to control himself not to stare. He’d seen several cocks and types of bodies throughout the last years but Potter’s was different… Draco wasn’t sure if it was because of their past or his past obsession with Harry but seeing Harry naked did things to him… things he prefered Harry did not know, since Draco was not one to surrender power over him to someone else.

He started approaching Harry and said “ _Do you enjoy being collared?_ ” to which Harry replied “ _Yes, I enjoy it._ ”. With Harry’s permission, Draco took what he had hid earlier in his pocket and wrapped it around Harry’s neck. It was a very simple collar in black leather and with a small O-ring in the front. “ _I usually enjoy placing this collar on all my subs, as a way to symbolize that, during our stay together, you belong to me and I have power over you. At the end of the session, I’ll remove it. Do you approve?_ ” Draco said, stating his reasons for collaring Harry. “ _Yes, no problem._ ” Harry replied. Draco nodded, pointed towards the Saint Andrew’s Cross and said " _Go there. Let's begin, shall we?_ " He obeyed and Draco followed, strapping him to the Cross, clutching the cuffs at the extremities. " _Is this good?_ " He asked. Harry nodded affirmatively. Draco picked up a black blindfold and placed over Harry's eyes, making it impossible to see. He then leaned close to Harry's ear and murmured, " _Can you see anything?_ " This whisper caused a shiver in Harry's body as he never thought that Draco could have this effect on him.  Still,, trying not to express himself too openly, he, nodded “ _Nothing._ ”. Draco smiled and replied “ _Good. You don’t need to see, only feel. Seeing is over-rated._ ” He then stepped away.

Harry felt the absence of Draco’s body at once, as if the warmth had been removed from him. Listening to the small sounds around the room, he could hear Draco fiddling with something but he couldn’t make out what it was. The blindfold didn’t allow him to see but increased his remaining senses, causing chills to run along his skin. There was no denying it, Harry was nervous. It was not his first session, nor the last one, but the fact that was Draco Malfoy, and he was under his power, controlled by him... It was, at the same time, the fulfillment of his fantasies as a teenager and the representation of one of their fears. Harry's emotions were racing so much he didn't even notice when Malfoy came back and stood right next to him, breathing down his neck, making him flinch at the sudden stimulus. Draco began nibbling down his neck and whispering soft words that Harry couldn’t really understand but that caused him to tremble beneath Malfoy. “ _What do you want, Harry?_ ” Draco whispered, right next to Harry’s ear. “ _You need to tell me. What do you desire?_ ”. Harry was having a hard time controlling himself. Malfoy’s deep voice, his use of Harry’s first name, the intimacy of the moment and the tingling running down his body was making it very difficult to think. “ _I want you to... fuck me._ ” He replied, his voice a rasp. As a sudden retort, a sharp sound filled the room and Harry flinched when a disciplining paddle hit his ass. “ _I’m sorry, you want what, Harry?_ ” Draco replied, like nothing had happened. Harry felt his body quiver with the sensations that Draco was causing him. _“I want you to fuck me, Sir_ .” Draco smiled. “ _Now that’s more like it_ .” He dropped the paddle and ran his hand over Harry’s reddened ass. “ _But you won’t receive that. Not yet. We have a full evening to ourselves and you’re only climaxing when and if I want you to. And trust me when I say it won’t be anytime soon._ ”.

Harry felt Draco move away again and, for what seemed like several minutes, he felt absence and silence. Suddenly, the sting a whip hitting him across his  back, lighting a satisfying blaze all over his skin. “ _Color?_ ” He heard Draco ask. Aroused, he gathered his strength and replied “ _Green. Very Green.._ .”. Draco chuckled and Harry felt the ends of the whip on his skin again and again, at a slow pleasurable pace. Harry struggled to control himself, his cock hard with lust and desire. The burning feeling on his back was making him lose control and he started moaning, losing his inhibitions and just letting go. When the ends of the whip stopped hitting his back, he felt cold fingers brush along his skin, making him shiver in delight and hiss at the touch. “ _I love to appreciate my artwork_ ” Draco said.

Without warning, Harry then felt a cold kiss on his back. And another and another. Draco was kissing and licking his back and, to heighten Harry’s  senses, he was using a small ice cube, contrasting hot skin and cold lips, something unbearably pleasurable for Harry. His cock was throbbing with the mix of pleasure and pain, begging for the release which Harry knew wouldn’t come easy nor soon. Draco wanted Harry to beg for it, to earn it. And Harry was begging, pleading to Draco to at least touch him. _“Please Draco…_ ”. Draco, in turn, was playing with his tongue and letting droplets of cold water fall from his mouth and down Harry’s back, reaching his crack. Harry shivered and moaned at the sensation of the cold water on his ass. “ _Do you want me to eat you out, Harry?_ ” Draco teased. Harry’s cock twitched at the thought and he moaned “ _Yes.._ ”. he felt a sharp hand slapping his ass. “ _Yes what?_ ” Harry was going mad. “ _Yes, Sir_ ” the reply came raspy again, his voice was failing him. “ _That’s more like it_ ” Draco remarked, and his  lips started trailing down Harry's back, kissing the hot skin and reaching his ass, where he teased him with light smooches. He spread his arse cheeks and kissed around Harry’s hole, avoiding it and enjoying Harry’s gasps and moans. He then pulled back and, in one movement, started eating Harry’s ass with another ice cube in his mouth. Harry moaned loudly at the sensation, he screamed Draco’s name, begged for release, whispering: “ _I can’t hold it Sir…_ ”. “ _Yes you can. You only cum when I tell you to. And you’re going to be a good boy and enjoy having me eat your ass thoroughly..._ ” he immediately resumed eating Harry’s asshole, licking, biting lightly on the hot and cold skin. Harry moaned. “ _But I'll give you a treat for behaving so nicely while I'm eating your delicious ass_ ” Draco said to Harry while grabbing a lubed butt plug and started easing it into Harry's ass, making him stifle a surprised scream. The burning feeling of the plug widening the rim of his asshole and the pleasure of feeling fuller that happens beyond it made Harry cry out Draco's name, begging for more. Draco got up and positioned himself in front of Harry and locked eyes with him. Both grey and green were glistening with desire and lust. Harry moaned his name and, without hesitation, Draco kissed him. Their tongues intertwined and danced in each others’ mouths. Draco bit Harry's lip slightly and smiled. He leaned away and started nibbling on Harry's nipples, playing and teasing him. He had Harry's left nipple in his mouth and the right one between his fingers while he teased and squeezed, making Harry let out soft moans of pleasure. After a bit his hand released the right nipple and travelled south stopping at the head of his shaft.

He stopped the kissing all together looked at Harry in the eye and, without warning, touched Harry's cock with his fingers, a small brushing but it was enough to make Harry's cock twitch and a moan to escape his mouth. Draco smiled and whispered in Harry's ear “ _Not before I have that delicious mouth of yours sucking my cock. Do you want that, Harry? To feel my cock in your mouth?_ ”. At the idea, Harry couldn't even utter an answer and just nodded fiercely. He never knew how much he needed Draco's cock in his mouth  until this precise moment. It felt like he couldn't live without having it, without tasting it. At the reply, Draco started unfastening Harry from the Saint Andrew's Cross and then guided him to the floor, close to a spanking bench. “ _Not yet. I want you to kneel first. Kneel for me_.”

Harry obeyed and kneeled in front of Draco, his head at the same height of Draco's crotch. “ _So beautiful. I can't wait to see my cock in your mouth._ ”. Draco removed his clothes while Harry watched. Draco’s body was slim and not as athletic as Harry. On his left arm, Harry could see what was once the Dark Mark, now just a shadow of what it was, in grey colouring and sporting what looked to be cutting scars over it. Harry wondered what had happened but he knew it was no time to ask such questions, maybe some other occasion. When his eyes shifted to Draco's chest, he gasped. There were several thin scars, lightning shaped,, throughout his chest. Harry knew what they were, they belonged to to the Sectumsempra curse that Harry inflicted on Draco, many years ago. “ _Draco I am so.._ ” he tried to voice an apology but Draco stopped him “ _Shh. Quiet._ ” Harry obeyed, avoiding further looking at the scars. His gaze instead focused on Draco’s crotch and, especially, his cock. It was a bit thinner than Harry’s but longer. Harry’s mouth started watering then and there. He forgot about everything and just wanted that cock in his mouth, filling him.

Draco approached him and grabbed his own cock “ _Is this what you want?_ ” he asked. Harry looked at Draco in the eyes and nodded “ _Yes Sir. Let me pleasure you. I want you in my mouth._ ”. Harry’s sentence caused Draco to quiver and his cock twitched, he moved even closer to Harry and commanded “ _Do it_ ”. Harry wasted no time and placed his lips on Draco’s cock, licking along the length of it, making Draco moan in pleasure. Harry couldn’t resist Draco’s tool, taking him in his mouth, licking, biting… It was what Harry had always needed without knowing it. Draco was going mad, he sensation of Harry’s tongue along his cock, the small bites on his head and the way he tongued  his small hole sent shivers and tremors along Draco’s body. He didn’t know how long he could last but he didn’t want to climax. He had promised himself that, at the beginning of the evening, that if he was to cume it would be inside Harry’s ass, filling him and marking him as his, even if it was only for tonight. Harry seized the opportunity and  inched draco’s cock further down his throat, making Draco focus on something other than his thoughts. Draco was almost coming, he knew he had to stop. “ _Stop_.” he said and Harry promptly obeyed, eyeing him. Harry’s face was flushed, a mix of saliva and pre-cum coating his mouth, his breathing fast and shallow. He was almost coming as well, Draco realized, just from sucking his cock. This had an even bigger effect on Draco who ordered Harry to bend over a spanking bench.

Harry positioned himself on the bench, pointing his ass at Draco. “ _I need you_ ” he said, his voice almost failing with desire. Draco spanked his ass with his bare hand “ _You need what? Tell me. I want to hear you beg. Beg for me._ ”. Harry moaned and replied “ _I need you Sir. I need your cock inside me. Fuck me, please Sir. I beg you…_ ”. Draco let a small growl slip his lips and spanked Harry’s ass again “ _That’s right. You need it. You know what? I’m going to give it you. I’m going to fill you up so deeply that you’ll feel me inside you for days. Even when you’re sitting at your pretty desk at work you’ll remember how hard I fucked you tonight, Harry._ ” He spanked Harry again and, gently but firmly, removed the butt plug from Harry’s ass quickly replacing it with two fingers. Harry moaned at the sudden sensation. Draco started fingering Harry, opening him and preparing him. He loved the tightness of Harry’s ass surrounding his fingers and couldn’t stop imagining how his cock would feel inside it. He tried to control himself and inserted a another finger, winning a loud moan from his submissive’s mouth. Harry couldn’t stop himself and started begging Draco to fuck him, to fill him. “ _Please Draco, please… fuck me. I can’t take it, I need it._ ” but Draco payed him no mind and continued fingering Harry, making sure to hit his prostate and making him tremble with pleasure.

After about 15 minutes of Harry moaning and twitching under his fingers, Draco couldn’t take it anymore, he was starting to lose control and going mad with desire, his own cock throbbing at the vision of Harry on all fours, ass pointing up at him. He removed his fingers from Harry’s stretched asshole and placed the tip of his cock at the rim of it. “ _Tell me if it hurts._ ” he said but Harry replied only with a loud moan and a string of “ _please_ ”, “ _yes_ ”, “ _do it_ ”, “ _i need it_ ” that made Draco chuckled softly. Slowly but surely, he plunged his own cock inside Harry’s ass, feeling the warmth and tightness around him, almost coming from the sight in front of him: Harry naked, collared, on all fours, face down ass up,receiving Draco’s cock and, better yet, begging for it. Slowly he eased into him, until he was all up inside Harry, who moaned loudly. “ _Color?_ ” Draco asked. Harry tried to look at Draco and replied “ _The brightest green you can find. I want more. Fuck me, hard Draco. Please… Sir._ ” he added. The word had an immediate response on Draco’s psyche, making him twitch inside Harry. He started fucking him, gently at first but gaining speed with each thrust.

The entire room seemed on fire, a blazing heat around them. The only audible sounds  were the slapping of skin against skin, their moans, gasps, grunts and whimpers. Draco kept thrusting harder and harder, making Harry drift into anal bliss until Draco hit Harry’s prostate several times in a row, making Harry scream his name. “ _Draco, let me cum. Sir please, let me cum. I can’t wait any longer…_ ”. Draco kept thrusting harder and harder, himself almost reaching his limit. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He stopped mid-pounding inside of Harry, bent over him and whispered in his ear “ _Cum for me, Harry_ ” and immediately resumed  thrusting hard again, making sure to hit Harry’s prostate with every movement. This sent Harry over the edge and he came, lost in waves of pleasure, screaming and moaning Draco’s name over and over. It was the most beautiful sound that Draco ever heard and was enough to make Draco climax aswell, orgasming inside Harry, filling him. They both moaned and remained intertwined, enjoying the afterwaves of the synchronized orgasm they had just given one another.

Draco slowly slipped out of Harry and delighted on the view of his cum dripping from Harry’s ass. He helped Harry stand up again, cast a cleaning spell on both of them and led him to the small couch on the side of the room. Harry sat down and felt a bit dizzy and, when he noticed, Draco was holding a cup of water. “ _Drink slowly._ ”. He nodded and started sipping on the cold water, feeling the contrast of his body temperature with the water on his throat. Draco sat next to Harry and began caressing his hair and back. When he finished the water he placed the cup on the floor and turned to Harry “ _You’re okay? How are you feeling? Give me a color._ ”. Harry looked up to Draco’s eye and he noticed a sweetness he never saw before. “ _Green. I’m good just… dizzy and fuzzy feeling._ ”. Draco chuckled “ _Fuzzy feeling. Now there’s something one never thinks of listening the Chosen One saying. Are you hungry? I have some food I can get you._ ”. Harry shook his head, refusing the offer. “ _I’m fine. I just need to breathe for a bit._ ”. Both man sat next to each other, lounging and relaxing. Harry leaned slightly against Draco as he continued to nuzzle and massage his hair, softly, almost lulling Harry to sleep.

After probably an hour of this, Harry stretched and stood up. “ _I should get going. Home. I have to work extra hours tomorrow afternoon and, after this session, I really need some solid sleep..._ ” he chuckled. “ _Do you mind if I use your Floo?_ ”. Draco stood up “ _Sure, no problem. Let me help you with the collar_ ”. He removed the collar from Harry’s neck and looked into his eyes “ _I liked this, Potter._ ”. He then turned his back on Potter and went to the small chest storing back the collar. Potter started dressing and, after getting ready, he looked at Malfoy still returning his accessories to the chest and said “ _I liked this too. And I would like to repeat it, if it’s okay with you. Maybe next Friday?_ ”. Harry replied, hoping that Malfoy would say yes. Malfoy turned around and replied “ _Sounds good, Potter._ ” Harry smiled.

As soon as Potter stepped over the Floo, Malfoy reclined in his sofa with a glass of firewhisky in his hand. Did he really just agreed to shagging Potter on a regular basis? He couldn’t believe in himself. It had been a fantasy of his since his Hogwarts years but the idea that Potter would enjoy that too... Malfoy knew that this could either be the biggest mistake he would ever make or the start of something very good. But, as a Malfoy, he was expecting the worse. However, he didn’t want to worry. There would be no reward in doing so. He drank his firewhisky and went to bed.

Harry arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place feeling tired and satisfied. Also confused. Subbing with Malfoy was something different from anything he had done before. They matched, perfectly. It was even scary, especially when one considers how these two  wanted to kill each other and fought on different sides of the war just a couple years ago. Nevertheless Harry didn’t want to lose this and he hoped that Malfoy wouldn’t back down from the agreement. He sat at his kitchen table and drank a bit of wine, from the cellars. His mind was buzzing but he needed to sleep, he had to wake up earlier in the next day. Yet, all he could think of (and feel the most) was the memory of Draco’s cock inside him. It was going to be a long and lonely night, Harry thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like it? :) I hope so! Feel free to leave all comments, kudos and love on this chapter! ❤


	5. Scars of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a Christmas event at the Ministry, both Draco and Harry are needing each other. And, after their session, feelings and emotions come up. Can they face those emotions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGIZE. 
> 
> Life has been a rollercoaster with a special needs cat that takes all my attention and also with work (which sucks, to be honest with all of you) and other projects that are going on in my life right now. But after two and a half months of writer's block and lack of energy, here is the next chapter in this project! Hopefully, the next one won't take so long!

Two to three months later the routine remained the same for Draco and Harry. Every Friday they would meet at the Greek restaurant, have some drinks and go back to Draco’s flat and share a session. It became a weekly ritual but, outside its boundaries, they wouldn’t even talk to one another. Harry would sometimes come up to Diagon Alley for some shopping and the men would exchange looks but neither of them would talk publicly to each other. Their arrangement was a was secret. 

However, when Christmas came up around the corner the Ministry of Magic organized a feast to celebrate the season and also announce a new deal between a potion maker from Diagon Alley and St. Mungo's Hospital. The store,  _ Potio Antiquus _ , was one of the oldest in Diagon Alley but also one of the best, especially since Draco Malfoy started working there and boosting sales and the quality of the products. Draco was a born potion-maker and took much of his inspiration from his godfather, Severus Snape. So he was able to get a deal with the Ministry in which the shop would supply top quality potions for several departments of St Mungus. It was a trial experiment but one that seemed very successful and that would work out perfectly for both parts. 

And this is how Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy first came face to face in public. Malfoy arrived at the venue right on time and Potter was already there, talking with coworkers and people who were enduring fans of “The Boy Who Lived”. Malfoy tried to stay away from Potter, making sure he didn’t notice his presence. Potter, on the other hand, spent several minutes scanning the room and trying to catch a glimpse of Malfoy. When he did spot him he was talking with Shacklebolt, probably about the deal between the shop and the Ministry. Harry was very pleased when he heard about the deal and tried to convince Shacklebolt that it was a fantastic move and that he would not be disappointed with Malfoy’s performance as a potion maker, since he was very talented and, at Hogwarts, one of the best in House Slytherin. Shacklebolt even made fun of him, saying he was growing soft on Malfoy. Harry dismissed the thought but found himself wondering back to it: He was growing soft on Malfoy. He didn’t hate him like he did in school and he didn’t ignore his existence like after the war. Much for the contrary actually, he was very happy and pleased when he saw Malfoy and tried to search for him whenever he had a chance, even if it meant passing by the store just to watch him through the window. Harry wondered if Malfoy felt the same but he didn’t want to say anything and risk losing what they had going on. 

Malfoy did a wonderful job at the Christmas event and avoided Harry for most of the night until, a bit after the speeches which everyone was required to make - even Draco - Harry found him near an open window, looking at the street below. 

“ _ A Knut for your thoughts? _ ” Potter said, approaching Malfoy, smiling cheaply. 

“ _ What do you want Potter? Making your charity work for the ministry, talking to the former Death Eater Malfoy? Well I’m afraid to inform you, in case you haven’t noticed during today’s event, that the Ministry no longer seems me as a threat but instead as a respected and valued member of the Wizarding Community, so I think you’re looking in the wrong place _ ”. Malfoy replied, with a dry voice and while sipping on his whisky. 

“ _ Actually I wanted your cock inside my ass and your hands on my throat, but we can work with that too _ ”. Harry murmured in a low tone that only Draco would be able to listen. “ _ What about you Draco? What do you want? _ ”. Malfoy froze for a minute and then smiled, knowing that tonight would be different than he expected. “ _ I never expected Harry Potter to be this public about his tastes? What next, a blowjob in the Ministry’s lavatory? _ ”. He said. 

“ _ Well, if you so desire, I won’t deny you that pleasure… Master. _ ” Harry replied, leaving that last word hanging in the air, sending shivers down Malfoy’s body. There was a small corridor next to the window where they were standing and, without hesitation, Malfoy pulled Potter into that corridor and slammed him against the wall. “ _ Tell me what you want, Harry. Right here, knowing all your friends and co-workers are right over there. What do you want? Tell me… _ ” he said, hoarsely and driven with lust. 

“ _ I want you. I want that cock of yours up my ass, breaking me. I want your cock in my throat, your hands in my ass while you’re using and abusing me, Draco.. _ ” Harry replied, with closed eyes and lust in his voice. Draco kissed him and they spent almost 15 minutes just kissing and rubbing each other until Harry couldn’t take it anymore and begged Draco to take him back to his dungeon. Draco, eager to be with Harry, apparated them into his house and took him to the dungeon. When inside Draco started undressing Harry and tying his wrists to a chain that hung from the ceiling. “Scared, Potter?” Malfoy whispered in his ear. Harry smirked and replied “You wish.”.

 

*******

 

After almost five hours later a tired Draco comes out of the dungeon with a sleepy and bruised Harry in his arms, heading towards the bathroom. He places Harry gently on the toilet seat “ _ Wait here while I’m getting the bath ready, don’t fall asleep. I don’t want you hitting your head and getting a concussion _ ”. Harry nodded gently but closed his eyes while Draco started the bath, lighting some candles and getting some bath salts and ointments. He wanted to make sure that Harry’s wounds would heal properly and also didn’t want the harsh light of the bathroom lamp to hurt Harry’s eyes, which were accustomed to the soft dim light of the dungeon. While the water was running, Draco undressed himself. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco’s naked figure and gasped. Draco, thinking Harry had his eyes closed, quickly turned around to see what happened and both boys stared  at each other. This was the first time that Harry was seeing Draco naked. “ _ What happened? _ ” Draco asked. “ _ You’re naked. _ ”. Harry replied, to which Draco snorted and said “ _ Oh really? Didn’t notice. And what seems to be the problem with that? _ ”. Harry looked Draco in the eyes and then back at his torso “ _ No problem at all just… I never saw you naked. I’m… I’m sorry. For… those. _ ” Harry said and gestured towards Draco’s scars on his chest, a mark of the Sectumsempra curse from their sixth year. Draco froze when he understood what Harry meant and almost tried to cover himself if only his pride wasn’t more important. “ _ Don’t worry about it Potter. It’s nothing. We’ve all made our share of mistakes during the War… _ ” Draco avoided Harry’s look. “ _ Now c’mon, let’s get inside that bathtub or I’ll freeze _ .” Draco got inside the bathtub and made a small humming sound of satisfaction. “C’mon, get in.” Draco replied, eyes half-shut. Harry started to get into the tub and relaxed against Draco who placed his arms around Harry’s figure. “ _ This is nice _ ”. Harry said, getting only a “ _ humhum _ ” replied from Draco. 

Both men lingered for several minutes just enjoying the warmth of the water and the dim light until Harry spoke “ _ Do you ever think about the war, Draco? _ ”. He felt Draco’s body stiffen but relax immediately after. “ _ Who doesn’t? _ ” the blonde replied. “ _ I still have nightmares. Almost every night… well, except on Fridays _ ” Harry said and chuckled, to which Draco chuckled back “ _ I’m glad I leave you tired to the point that your brain can’t even remember to dream. _ ” A small smile crept on Draco’s lips. “ _ I have nightmares too. I believe we all do. Everyone who went through the war. Our side was the losing - and the wrong, yes Potter - but that doesn’t mean we didn’t suffer and didn’t had a hard time. Hell, I had the No-Nose-Man in my house for almost over a year. Do you know what it’s like to not even be able to walk through the corridors of your own home? Of feeling the Cruciatus curse hit your body just because the man is bored? It wasn’t easy for us. _ ” Draco replied, sighing. “ _ Actually, I do know the feeling. Well, sort of. My muggle relatives weren’t necessarily kind to me. They kept me locked in a cupboard under the stairs, made me work for them and barely fed me. That is, until I went to Hogwarts and things got a bit better. I got Dudley’s extra room, which was an upgrade. Even though it did have bars on the window and locks on the door… _ ” Harry was starting to ramble until he felt Draco’s body stiffen again. “ _ Are you cold? _ ” he asked. “ _ What? No, I’m not. I’m just… I didn’t know. _ ” Draco replied. “ _ Didn’t know what? _ ”. the other man asked. “ _ About your past. I always thought that the Chosen One had a golden childhood with everything he could possibly wish for at his feet for saving the Wizarding World at such a young age but instead… You were… A house-elf? Not literally one, of course, but according to your description you weren’t that far from it _ .” Harry replied “ _ Well… yes. Now that you put it in perspective, I guess I kinda was. I don’t really think about it much, it’s part of my past and let’s face it, I want to forget most of my past. It’s not necessarily the best one out there… Except Hogwarts, that was great. I think it was the best that ever happened to me. Hogwarts was my home. That’s probably why I felt lost as soon as it ended. I really didn’t know where to go to and what to do. I kinda just followed people’s expectation and well… look how that turned out. _ ”. Draco nodded, showing he understood. “ _ I agree with you. I did something similar myself but not for long. When the war ended I decided that my parents had made enough decisions for me and that I wanted nothing to do with it. At all. So I decided to take hold of  my life and start shaping it to be the way I wanted it. Turned out pretty good, if you ask me. _ ” Draco smiled and Harry returned the smile. 

“ _You know…_ ” Harry started “ _ My life was pretty crappy before we started talking again. My life was basically work and nightclubs. I don’t know if I mentioned it but I don’t go to clubs anymore. I’ve been with you exclusively for the past months… I don’t know if you’re doing the same - you don’t have to, of course - it’s not like we’re in a relationship or something, I just mean that this… thing… we have is enough for what I need, so far. _ ” Harry looked at Draco over his shoulder and Draco nodded but Harry felt the ambience change almost immediately. “ _ That’s good, Potter. I think the water is getting cold and it’s also getting late. Get up, I have to work in the morning and I bet you do too. _ ” Harry started getting up and Draco quickly removed himself from the bathtub and put on his bathrobe.  _ “Here are some towels, feel free to dry yourself and use the Floo _ .” Draco left the room before Harry could say anything, he just stood there, alone and confused. They had been talking for a while and it seemed nice but Draco changed and became cold and distant all of a sudden. Harry knew better than to push his buttons and decided to let it slide, getting himself dressed. He was going to talk to Draco next Friday and find out what was going on. Maybe he’d even pass by the Potion store during the week to see if he could see Draco inside. 

Harry left the apartment and went home. For the next couple days everything was back to normal but by Wednesday he got an owl from Draco:

 

“ _ Greetings Potter, _

_ I will be out of town for the next two weeks on business. We will have to suspend our meetings until further notice. _

_ I will inform you of my return.  _

 

_ Sincerely, _

_ Draco Malfoy _ ” 

 

Harry had to read the small paper several times to believe what was written. What had he said that night that upset Draco this much? And how could he make it right, especially since the blonde didn’t want to meet? Harry wanted to talk to Draco but there was no way to do so since the owl that delivered the message just dropped it and flew away, leaving no trace. Harry sat down in his living room couch and pondered. After some time, he made the decision to wait and see how things developed. He was not going to push Draco into something he didn’t want to, especially if the risk meant losing what he already had. He was going to wait two weeks for Draco’s new letter and, if said letter didn’t arrive, he would then pursue another course of action. 

But for now, all Harry Potter could do was wait. And wait he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and if you did, leave a kudos and a comment! :)  
> Subscribe for more chapters!


End file.
